marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 8
Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes Flashback Hey guys the flashback of the Avengers first fight with Molecule Man had them looking like and wearing the costumes of the Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes Universe. So are they part of the same continuity? Jacknapier10 (talk) 11:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :I think they do, but most people here refuse to believe such an idea. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 13:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen ::No, no they are not. Evidenced by the very different Falcon here from that show, and that it's within the same continuity as Ultimate Spider-Man. ::LoveWaffle (talk) :::Well considering AEMH's bulky art-style and the fact we never found out Falcon's age, they could easily be the same person. As for Iron Fist and Powerman, we'll wait and see. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 15:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen ::::No, the Falcon featured on this show cannot be the one from A:EMH. The one here is a former SHIELD agent and just got his Falcon wings. The one on A:EMH was Falcon for an indeterminate amount of time before he was introduced, long enough to be a member of Code Red. Age doesn't matter. As for Luke Cage and Iron Fist, there's nothing to wait for. They're adults on one show and teenagers in another. ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 15:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually he was testing out his new Falcon wings, it never said he never donned the wings before. He was just testing out Stark's new armor. Also, how do you know there's nothing to wait for? Can you predict the future? I keep a very very open mind about these things being explained since Loeb himself said everything will make more since in time. Yes I believe Loeb, because I'm not judging the guy after he expressed his depression over his son in works like Ultimatum. But I digress. Retcons are a big thing in shared universes, and could explain a lot of the differences in time. Now Galactus is supposed to show up on Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. soon and one of the big factors in the show is the Negative Zone. If Galactus isn't in the Negative Zone, I will reconsider some of my ideas. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 15:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen ::::::This discussion has already been made. I guess the A:EMH costumes thing was a nod to the previous series. But Avengers Assemble just can't take place in Earth-8096. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::If I may add, just because we can't see it doesn't mean it's impossible. The only major element holding the two back is the age difference between Iron Fist and Power Man. Other than that, everything else can easily be explained. It's nowhere near as confusing as try to connect the original Star Trek series to one of the later versions. One reason I think people refuse to believe they're in the same universe is because they hate the new Marvel shows and they don't want it "tampering with the quality of EMH's universe", or something biased like that. Like I said, time will tell, we can't be so certain yet. I'm done. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 14:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen No, it's because the continuities don't line up, and no, the discrepancies cannot be easily explained. Luke Cage and Iron Fist's ages are not the only "major element" that shows the two universes are not one in the same. You seem to be coming from the position that the different series must be connected to each other, and then try to justify that, but your explanations to the discrepancies call for a whole mess of wild assumptions and rampant speculation (i.e. the teenaged Luke Cage and Iron Fist are clones created by SHIELD). Time does not need to tell us anything, there's more than enough evidence that Avengers Assemble and related series are not canon to A:EMH. Also, not that difficult to connect different Star Trek series. LoveWaffle (talk) 18:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing as you didn't give any examples as to why they aren't in the same universe, I can't take your statement into consideration. BTW I don't stand by those assumptions anymore so your argument is invalid. Also, I'm not saying they must be in the same universe, I was stating my own views and my beliefs on how I see they could fit together. Something you can't take away from me because it's my opinion. -- BlindmelonKen (talk) 18:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC)BlindmelonKen ::Problem is, this isn't a matter of opinion. It's a matter of what's actually shown in the series. I didn't think it was necessary to list every reason why since, as ADour said, it's been done before, but, since you asked so nicely, I'll amuse you: ::# Earth-8096 Luke Cage and Iron Fist are adults; Earth-TRN123 Power Man and Iron Fist are teenagers. ::# Earth-8096 Luke Cage and Iron Fist have already formed the Heroes for Hire; Earth-TRN123 Power Man and Iron Fist are no closer to each other than to their other teammates. ::# Earth-8096 Luke Cage hates being called "Power Man"; Earth-TRN123 Power Man is openly referred to as that by his teammates, SHIELD superiors, and even himself. ::# Earth-8096 Luke Cage and Iron Fist are recruited by Iron Man to be members of the New Avengers; Earth-TRN123 Power Man and Iron Fist are recruited by Nick Fury to be part of SHIELD's Young Heroes Program so they could one day replace the Avengers. ::# Earth-8096 Spider-Man is a card-carrying member of the Avengers and leader of the New Avengers; Earth-TRN123 Spider-Man is part of the Young Heroes program with Power Man and Iron Fist. ::# Earth-8096 Peter Parker works for the Daily Bugle; Earth-TRN123 Peter Parker has no connection to Bugle. ::# Earth-8096 Daily Bugle is a newspaper publisher; Earth-TRN123 Daily Bugle is television channel similar to CNN or FOX News. ::# Earth-8096 Spider-Man has interacted with the Avengers on a few occasions; Earth-TRN123 Spider-Man mentions he's meeting these heroes for the first time. ::# Earth-8096 Wolverine is Spider-Man's subordinate as a member of the New Avengers; Earth-TRN123 Wolverine considers himself superior to Spidey in his first appearance. ::# Earth-8096 Deadpool is a mutant with connections to Weapon X and Wolverine; Earth-TRN123 Deadpool is not a mutant and was trained by Nick Fury and SHIELD as part of the Young Heroes Program. ::# Earth-8096 Deadpool is an fully-grown adult; Earth-TRN123 Deadpool is a young adult in his late teens or early twenties. ::# Earth-8096 Black Widow was never an agent of SHIELD nor an Avenger; Earth-TRN123 Black Widow is both. ::# Earth-8096 Falcon has been Falcon for an indeterminate amount of time; Earth-TRN123 Falcon has just put on the "Falcon Armor" for the first time. ::# Earth-8096 Falcon fought the Avengers as a member of Code Red; Earth-TRN123 Falcon is a former agent of SHIELD. ::# Earth-8096 Michael Korvac was a human granted god-like powers after being experimented on by the Kree; Earth-TRN123 Korvac was an intergalactic alien warlord who led the Chitauri with no sign of superpowers. ::That's all just off the top of my head. There may be more. ::Again, you seem to be coming from the position that the two universes must be connected, and then try to come up with an explanation as to how the various discrepancies work out to justify that position. But such explanations call for wild speculation, and such speculative statements cannot be taken seriously. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 20:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC)